


Trapped

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brotherhood, Caught, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Sick d'Artagnan, Worried Athos | Comte de la Fère
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: On the way back to Paris, Athos and d'Artagnan end up trapped in a cellar.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site - this story is also on Fanfciton.net  
> Wrote this a few years back but only just finished it.

Trapped

Athos woke up with his head pounding. He kept his eyes close as his senses slowly stared to work. Athos first thought he had been drinking the night before but then he remember he was on the way back from a mission with Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan.

Porthos and Aramis went on a headed... then… then…. he and d'Artagnan were attacked out of nowhere...he remembered seeing someone give d'Artagnan a blow to the head then… then…then there was darkness.

Athos swore to himself and open his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in some kind of small dark cellar, he sat up and saw d'Artagnan was laying on his back. He was still but Athos could see he was still breathing.

Athos moved across the floor closer to the younger man, he shook d'Artagnan shoulder. "D'Artagnan, wake up," order Athos, but d'Artagnan didn't respond. Athos swore again as his memory come back slowly. Porthos and Aramis went on ahead to report back to Treville because d'Artagnan had become ill - no badly, just enough to slow him down – they was a few men down with in in the garrison with a sickness and they presumed that d'Artagnan had caught the same thing. A knock to the head wasn't going to him any good. "Come on d'Artagnan wake up," said Athos, taping d'Artagnan cheeks he frowned as he noticed d'Artagnan skin felt warmer than it should be, Athos signed to himself "You don't do anything by half's do you," he said shaking his head.

It was a little while later when d'Artagnan groaned, causing Athos to snap out of his dark and gloomy thoughts. "d'Artagnan," said Athos shaking d'Artagnan's shoulder once again "Come on you slept all enough... wake up that's an order."

D'Artagnan groaned again but he slowly open his eyes and try to sit up but didn't - his head must be hurting too much "Keep still," said Athos firmly "You've been hit on the head and knock out for some time... how do you feel." Athos had been worried – d'Artagnan had been unconscious for a long time. Athos knew a knock to a head could of done untold damage.

"Like I been stomped over by that stupid cow again," mumble d'Artagnan groggily, Athos decide now wasn't the best time to asked d'Artagnan about it, but guess it most likely a misadventure in d'Artagnan childhood. D'Artagnan blinked as he looked around the room his thoughts were slowly coming together. "Were are we?"

"I don't know," said Athos honesty "Our weapons and gone and no one has been to see us, Porthos and Aramis will know something wrong soon.. They know we wouldn't have took a detour seeing you ill." Athos knew Porthos and Aramis would know quickly that sometime was amiss. He was relying on Porthos and Aramis to know something was wrong and come looking for them.

"I'm not ill!" asked d'Artagnan at once as force himself up a little. But his face looked hot even in the coolness of the cellar.

"If you're not ill then I'm the cardinal," said Athos bluntly, but he was glad that d'Artagnan was still being stubborn. It meant the knock on the head hadn't done that much damage just yet.

They hear a bolt of the door being undone Athos stood up and d'Artagnan sat up straighter still looking slightly dazed. A tall man walked into the cellar. Athos was sure he could take him on, but he saw two maybe three other men in the door way - and they were likely more men he couldn't see. Neither Athos or d'Artagnan had their weapons on them. Athos and d'Artagnan shared a quick look, Athos, shook his head - they weren't going to fight they way out just yet, d'Artagnan wasn't in the right state to stand let alone fight. And if Athos was being honest with himself – he won't be much used as the moment either, "Who are you and what to you want?" asked Athos unimpressed. He could be back in the Garrison right now relaxing - well relaxing after focusing his hot-headed brother to bed to rest.

"Where's the letter?" asked the tall man

"What letter?" asked Athos completely confused now.

"Don't play games with me musketeer," snapped the tall man "Tell me where it is."

Athos kept as calm as he could "You must have the wrong musketeers," he said "We have got no letter on us. Nor do we know anything about any letter."

The man looked angry, his eyes looked almost dangerous. He wasn't a man you could reason with. "You will tell me where it is," before leaving the room and relocking the door without another word. d'Artagnan flop back down on to the floor with a moan "You should of keep still," said Athos sitting back down he pushed back d'Artagnan hair to feel his forehead "I think you are getting warmer, when is the last time you had a drink?"

"Can't remember" groaned d'Artagnan "About the same time Aramis and Porthos left us...I'm not ill" he added quietly they was a long paused as they heard footsteps walking above them and a low murmur of hash voices like the men were arguing.

"Dose your head still hurts?" asked Athos, he wishes Aramis was there with them, he would know what to do. And Aramis was also good at spotting when people were down playing their injury - something Athos soon learned was something d'Artagnan seem to do almost automatically.

"It's like there a drum in there," said d'Artagnan closing his eyes.

It wasn't long before d'Artagnan fell back to an uneasy sleep, Athos knew d'Artagnan was trying to fight his tiredness with his usual stubbornness. Athos made a mental note to wake him up after a little while. Athos felt d'Artagnan forehead again – his temperate was climbing steadily. Athos hoped that by now Porthos and Aramis were now looking for them. They must of been missing a few hours at lest now. "Come Porthos, Aramis hurry up" thought Athos to himself. Athos didn't know what lengths the tall men would do to try to get the information from them. Most of all Athos worried about d'Artagnan - he wouldn't last long in his current condition if the tall men decide on torturing them, even a night in locked in the cellar wouldn't do him any good.

Athos closed his eyes. He hated being trapped.

…

Aramis and Porthos had got back to the garrison quickly and gone to report to Treville, then they sat at their normal table waiting for Athos and d'Artagnan to return knowing they weren't going to be that far behind. They pass the time by playing a game of cards after three games they began to worry  
"Maybe the whelp is sicker than we first thought," said Porthos with a frown- d'Artagnan hadn't been that bad when they were on ahead - had he? D'Artagnan was stubborn and wouldn't have stopped for long - unless Athos had tie him against a tree or something to make sure he rested. Porthos won't put it pass Athos to do something like that.  
"Athos would will manger to bring him here," said Aramis he also had similar thoughts too Porthos. Something wasn't right. Athos was clear when he said they weren't going to be long. And Athos was a man of his word.  
Porthos and Aramis shared at look. "Let's talk to the captain" said Porthos the two friends got up and walked up to Treville office.  
Treville wasn't amused to be interrupted but he listen to Porthos and Aramis concerns. They all knew both Athos and d'Artagnan were stubborn, ill or not, it wouldn't stop them for too long. And if they had needed to stop – Athos would have sent word to them by now. Something was wrong. Treville gave them permission to find them.  
It wasn't long before Porthos and Aramis were back on their horses and went off to find their friends.  
...  
Athos shook d'Artagnan awake. Athos wasn't sure how long d'Artagnan had been sleeping for but it was long enough, d'Artagnan mumble something in Gascon. Whatever it was Athos was sure it was rude. He was pretty sure he hear Treville quietly used similar words before about people he didn't like "Come on, wake up" said Athos

"I am awake," mumble d'Artagnan his eye were still closed

"Open your eyes," order Athos with d'Artagnan another shake. Maybe more roughly than necessary - but Athos didn't have the same bedside manner as Aramis.  
D'Artagnan did so – he felt worse than before. "Are you happy now?" he asked grumpily and all he wanted to do was fall back asleep again.

Athos shock his head a little. "We are still stuck in this god foreskin place...stay awake..." Athos added sensing d'Artagnan was drifting off again.

They was a paused as d'Artagnan forces himself to sit up a bit - he seem more unsteady than before. But Athos thought that was due to the current sickness than anything else. He wish they had some water to give him - he wouldn't be so bad if they had some water to drink. "Have they been back?" asked d'Artagnan,

"No." said Athos. He had waited for something to happen but nothing had. But they was the footsteps and noises above them. He had been expecting something to happen by now. He had expected more than being left alone - the tall man couldn't of done things like this before. He was probably working under someone else orders. That was some comfort at lest - it would give them more time.

D'Artagnan looked thoughtful for a moment - his mind was still working slower than normal -"What do you think they are going to do to us?"

There was a whole list of things they could do in hope they would speck. Athos didn't want to think about that. He knew d'Artagnan had a rough idea what could happen but he was still an new solider with very limited experiences. "Do you think you would be able to fight if it comes down to it?" d'Artagnan paused for an moment and frowned as he try to work out if he could fight or not. Athos took d'Artagnan paused as a no. Athos wasn't surprised, the art of sitting up seem taxing at the moment. "Don't worry about it" said Athos quickly "We'll work something out."

"I could try," said d'Artagnan at once

Athos shook his head - he have to think of something - he was stupid of him to ask in the first place.

"I could try," repeated d'Artagnan again - more stubbornly than before.

"You are getting a fever," said Athos firmly "And don't you dare deny it...you have to be completely honest with me..."

D'Artagnan lay back down and rubbed his head like he was trying to see if he was indeed getting a fever. "I said I try." he mumble "That is being honest...completely..."

…

Porthos and Aramis hadn't gone far until they found Athos and d'Artagnan horses, and they knew something was really wrong. They was no way they would leave they horses especially d'Artagnan who took excellent care over his own horse, and held them with the greatest of respect.

"There signs of a struggle here" said Porthos looking at the ground.

Aramis found something laying on the ground "D'Artagnan dagger," he said picking it up. It was no mistaking it - it was simple and quite old but well care for - belong to his grandfather or something.

"Athos' musket," said Porthos picking it up and turning it in his hands. These were the things they always carried with them and never went anywhere without them. "This I do not like"

Aramis looked at the ground more carefully "These are horses tracks... we should followed them."

"They manage to get the better of Athos and d'Artagnan," said Porthos – he knew his brothers were very skilled at fighting. Athos was the best swordsman he knew and d'Artagnan was quickly catching him up. They would not been easy to stop. Unless….unless….. They were outnumbered even then they were like a fire that keep going.

"You have to remember that d'Artagnan was not well," said Aramis "It would of be easier for them to overpower him."

Porthos was growing equally angry and worried. All he wanted to do was the find his brother and get them back home to the garrison.

…

The door unlocked and some men come in, they grab Athos pushing him against the wall, Athos shrugged he saw the same thing happen to d'Artagnan. The sudden moved make him turn a little green in the face. Athos looked over to the tall man who was now walking into the cellar.

"Where is the letter?" asked the tall man again addressing Athos.

"What letter? We haven't got any letter." Athos as calmly as he could "We never had any letter."

The tall man laughed in disbelieve "I don't believe you - My sources told me musketeers were travelling thought with an important letter... now where is it?"

"We have no letter," said Athos "My friend is ill we are heading back to Paris."

"He does look like he's going to be sick" said one of the men holding d'Artagnan looking at him warily.

"Knock him out then." order the tall man uncaring. D'Artagnan automatically started too struggle more and the guard tried to hit him with the butt of his musket but missed two or three times before managing to hit him - hard. Athos tried to break free from the men that held him back but was punched and kicked a few times in the ribs – which caused Athos to fall on to the ground. This carried on for a few minutes leaving Athos gasping for air. The next thing Athos knew they were left alone again. Athos knew he had gain a number of painful bruise but crawled to d'Artagnan as groaned and rubbed the side of his head.

"Hey d'Artagnan? Are you with me?" asked Athos trying to get a look at the bump on the side of d'Artagnan head.

They was a moment before d'Artagnan answered "Yeah,"

"How's your head?"

"Hurts... Athos?"

"What?"

"Those men are stupid."

Athos frowned for a moment. D'Artagnan open his eyes they were unforces, then he open his hand to show Athos a key. Athos shock his head and took the key from d'Artagnan. Athos suspected Porthos had been teaching d'Artagnan his old tricks again. And for once Athos was grateful for that.

D'Artagnan struggled to sit up again, this time however Athos had to steady him. D'Artagnan seem more unbalance than before and looked like he was going to throw up. Athos was impress he hadn't already. "We got to go now - before they reslie the key is missing" Athos help d'Artagnan to stand up with some difficult and Athos noticed that d'Artagnan was warmer than before. He looked more feverish also.

"Your ribs?" asked d'Artagnan as Athos hissed a little as he had to support the extra weight of d'Artagnan also.

"Just bruises if anything," said Athos at once "It's your head that I'm more worried about."

D'Artagnan seemed to paused for an moment "Got... hard head."

"Not as hard as you think" said Athos as they made their way to the door and unlocked it – Athos got ready to fight the first person he could see….  
To Athos great surprised and relief he saw Porthos and Aramis behind the door ready to open it. Athos and d'Artagnan hadn't even heard the commotion that would of just happen above them "You took your time - we were about to rescue ourselves." said Athos

"It wouldn't kill you to say thank you, you know." said Aramis he looked at Athos "are you alright?

"Check d'Artagnan first," said Athos as Porthos had grabbed d'Artagnan from Athos. "He's been hit on the head twice, and he's sicker than before"

"I'm not ill" come the instant reply from d'Artagnan

"Well, you certainly don't look healthy" said Aramis walking over and moving his attention from Athos to the younger Musketeer. Aramis place a hand on the gascon forhead and checking is eyes at the sometime. "You seemed concussed," he said brightly

"You're concussed" mummed d'Artagnan and Porthos laughed at that.

Aramis smiled and shook his head, he took out his water skin and hand it to Porthos "Make sure he sit down and has something to drink..."

"Don't talk..Like I not here," mumble d'Artagnan as Porthos dragged him to a chair and made him sit down.

"Stay put." said Aramis with a firmer voice being walking to Athos

Athos watched "Is he going to be okay?" he asked

"He just concussed and not feeling to great at the moment." said Aramis - he thought d'Artagnan main problem right now is whatever illness he had caught. "I am sure he'll be fine, he just needs bed rest for a few days - let me check those ribs." Aramis had become a expert in knowing when someone ribs were hurting them,

"There are just bruised."

"You are just as bad as d'Artagnan sometimes," scolded Aramis "Let me check," He looked smugly at Athos – who signed to himself knowing it was useless to ague with Aramis. He couldn't really tell d'Artagnan off for down playing injuries if he did the same thing. "You're live" said Aramis after he jab Athos ribs a few times..."Let get back to the garrison."

Athos looked back at d'Artagnan who was looking more out of it. "Are you sure he's going to be alright traveling back?" Athos was no convince d'Artagnan should be walking let alone riding a horse.

"He's going to have to be," said Aramis "I'll be keeping a close eye on him don't you worry. I'll tied to his horse if necessary." Aramis did have some concerns but he wanted to get them both to t he garrison as soon as possible. And he wanted to get them while d'Artagnan was still awake and more or less aware about what was going on around him. "At lest this is all over and you're not trapped in cellar any more."

Athos was glade he wasn't trapped and imprisoned anymore. "Let's get going." he sooner they were always from this place the better it will be.

…

"So you figured out what those guys were after?" asked d'Artagnan an week later. D'Artagnan concussion and illness cause him to feel terrible for days. But he finally started to look more like his old self and he was now fully alert about everything that was happening and wanted to fill in the missing parts of the story.

"Bandits that wanted money apparently," said Athos "Red guard let fault information slip, the bandit thought we had an important letter that was worth a lot of money. The Cardinal explain it all away. Treville not happy but can't push it further,"

"Because of the Cardinal?" asked d'Artagnan

"Yes," said Athos annoyed - the Cardinal had made it all out as himself and d'Artagnan being in the wrong place and the wrong time. Athos didn't believe it, Athos had a feeling the Cardinal had something to so with their latest misadventure. And it was meant for all four of them.

"So what now?" asked d'Artagnan

"We train," said Athos, they was nothing else they could do. They had to be careful when it come dealing with the Cardinal "Are you up for it?"

D'Artagnan nodded his head and had a determined look on his face. "Always,"


End file.
